Superboy: Odisea Temporal (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El nuevo viaje en el tiempo de Conner llega a su fin de manera inesperada. Luego de visitar a la Sociedad de la Justicia de América en los 60's, Superboy-Prime y él tendrán su enfrentamiento total y definitivo en un mundo post-apocalíptico, donde sólo uno de los dos saldrá con vida. ¡Un final impactante!


**SUPERBOY: ODISEA TEMPORAL**

**Parte Dos**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Tiempo de Héroes **

**Norteamérica. 1963. **

**Cuartel General de la SJA. **

En esta ocasión, el vórtice espaciotemporal arrojó a Conner Kent en terreno conocido, aunque no precisamente en la época esperada. Cayó justo en medio del salón de reuniones de la mítica Sociedad de la Justicia de América (SJA), en el preciso momento en que los héroes enmascarados volvían a reunirse luego de aproximadamente doce años de haberse separado. Los rostros de todos los presentes se volvieron con perplejidad ante el recién llegado, observándolo.

-Esto ya me está cansando, la verdad – suspiró Conner, poniéndose de pie. Enmudeció cuando vio a quiénes tenía adelante. Auténticas leyendas vivientes. Por suerte, conocía a los presentes por haber visto incontables veces imágenes de sus hazañas en las reproducciones históricas de los archivos del siglo 30.

Allí estaban ellos: Hourman, Hawkman, Jay Garrick (el primer Flash), Black Canary, el Doctor Fate, Atom, Alan Scott (el primer Linterna Verde extra-oficial), Starman, Sandman y el Doctor Mid-Nite, entre otros.1

-Parece que tenemos compañía – Linterna Verde se le acercó, el anillo esmeralda brillando con fuerza en su puño cerrado, el traje rojo y verde, y la gran capa cayéndole por la espalda. Cubría su rostro (como a muchos de los presentes) una máscara, una especie de antifaz – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar en nuestro Cuartel? _¡Habla!_

-Alan – el Dr. Fate lo detuvo. Se acercó al recién llegado también, otra figura imponente: casco dorado cubriéndole el rostro y cabeza, traje azul, capa amarilla y un medallón del mismo color lleno de inscripciones místicas colgando de su cuello – Tranquilízate. El chico es amigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Fate? – inquirió Black Canary, única mujer del equipo, una bella muchacha vestida de negro que iba a cara descubierta.

-No olviden que poseo dones que la mayoría de ustedes no conocen del todo – explicó – Gracias a ellos, puedo saber que este muchacho no es una amenaza. Sin embargo, sería conveniente para que todos podamos entenderlo que nos digas tu nombre y expliques tu origen – esto último se lo dijo a Conner. El aludido asintió.

-Creo que mejor se sientan – pidió – Esto va a ser un poquito largo y complicado…

* * *

En concreto, Conner tardó casi una hora entera para contarles toda la historia, y eso que había resumido muchas partes. Escuchando con atención, los miembros de la Sociedad de la Justicia no podían dejar de sentirse perplejos ante las revelaciones hechas por el extraño joven venido del futuro. Cuando Conner acabó de hablar, el Dr. Fate tomó la palabra dirigiéndose al grupo:

-Con esto, ha quedado demostrado que este chico es un superhéroe como nosotros, y no una amenaza como podría creerse.

-…Aun así, me preocupa la parte en la que nos hablaste de ese _"Superboy Prime"_ que dices que parece estarte siguiendo en tu viaje por el tiempo – terció Jay Garrick, acomodándose el casco plateado sobre su cabeza – ¿Sabes si también está aquí?

-Lo ignoro totalmente, pero no me extrañaría – Conner resopló, disgustado – Él y yo parece que estamos más ligados de lo que creía. Es de esperar que muy pronto tengamos noticias de él.

-Pues si llega a venir aquí, lo combatiremos – dijo Hourman, sentado en un sillón colocado justo al lado de una chimenea encendida, sobre la cual pendía un escudo con los colores de la bandera norteamericana, las letras "SJA" y un águila encima.

-No sabe lo que está diciendo – replicó Conner – Créanme cuando les digo que nadie podrá con él. Ya ha matado a muchos y no le temblará el pulso para hacer lo mismo aquí.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Los viejos héroes (que en aquel 1963 no estaban todavía _tan_ viejos) se miraron entre sí, pensativos.

-Bueno… mientras tanto, nosotros tenemos una amenaza que combatir, ¿se acuerdan? – dijo Hawkman. Era un hombre musculoso (como casi todos los presentes) que llevaba una máscara dorada con el dibujo de un halcón en la frente y dos pares de enormes alas de pájaro sobre la espalda.

-Es cierto – Hourman se puso de pie – Creo que deberíamos abocarnos a eso.

-¿De qué se trata? – inquirió Conner. El Dr. Fate se lo contó.

-Hemos sido desafiados por nuestros viejos enemigo, Fiddler, Wizard y el Icicle, para que intentemos impedir que cometan un triple robo.

-¡Fiddler! – Jay Garrick sonrió – Cuantos recuerdos tengo de él… pensaba que a estas alturas, habría dejado su loca carrera criminal.

-Lo mismo que creíamos de los otros, Jay – comentó Alan Scott, con un gesto de resignación – Ya ves que nos equivocamos. No somos los únicos que vuelven a estar activos después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué esperamos? – Atom señaló la puerta de salida de la habitación – ¡Ya sabemos dónde darán su golpe cada uno de ellos! ¡Vamos a detenerlos!

-Y así lo haremos – interrumpió el Dr. Fate – Pero no será necesario ir todos en esta misión. Starman, Mid-Nite, Sandman… ustedes tres se quedaran en el Cuartel General por las dudas suceda algún imprevisto… el resto podremos repartirnos entre Fiddler, Wizard e Icicle.

-Bien – Atom asintió. Miró a Conner – ¿Y el muchacho?

Fate le puso una mano en el hombro al chico.

-Vendrá con nosotros. Sus poderes nos serán de mucha ayuda.

-¿De veras? – Conner pestañeó, sorprendido – ¿Iré con ustedes? ¡Woa! ¡Es increíble! Quiero decir… _¡Ustedes son auténticas leyendas para el mundo de dónde vengo! _

Él no podía saberlo –y si hubiera intentado usar su visión de rayos X, no habría podido traspasar la magia que lo cubría– pero detrás del casco dorado, el Dr. Fate sonreía amistosamente.

-Muy bien. ¡En marcha! – ordenó.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Villanos, eran los de antes… **

**Museo de Historia Natural. Clayville. **

**Al poco tiempo… **

Fiddler se hallaba dentro del museo, previamente haber desvalijado la caja fuerte de la recaudación, cuando el dúo compuesto por Atom y Hourman lo halló. El delincuente tenía el aspecto total de un violinista de orquesta y de hecho, entre sus manos llevaba el instrumento musical, con la diferencia de que el suyo estaba modificado convenientemente para emitir altas frecuencias sonoras que producían curiosos efectos…

-¡Ríndete, Fiddler! – dijo Atom – ¡De acá vas derecho a la cárcel!

-No lo creo – el músico comenzó a tocar. Su violín envió una corriente de energía musical al aire, provocando así violentos estallidos de vidrios y el derrumbe de varias mamposterías. Atom y Hourman, prevenidos, esquivaron los objetos que se hacían pedazos y rodearon al villano.

-¡Se acabó, Fiddler! – los encapuchados iban a ponerle las manos encima, pero el músico los sorprendió tocando otra tonada, haciendo vibrar el violín ultrasónico de otra manera.

Esta vez, nada explotó. Muy por el contrario, los animales expuestos en las vitrinas se reanimaron por las vibraciones y surgieron de sus nichos, atacando a los dos héroes.

Lejos de ser un incordio para ambos, tanto Hourman como Atom lucharon contra ellos a puño tendido con una sonrisa en los labios. La vuelta a la actividad para ellos era un placer.

-¡Esto es vida! – comentó Hourman, golpeando a un oso polar.

-¡Y que lo digas! – Atom se encargaba de un gorila reanimado – ¡Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan bien!

-¡Bah! ¡No se alegren tanto, par de imbéciles! – Fiddler continuó tocando. Más animales en exposición se activaron por el poder vibratorio del infernal violinista, atacándolos. Hourman disfrutaba como su compañero de repartir golpes y patadas, pero era hora de ponerle fin a esta pantomima…

En mitad de la pelea, se llevó una mano a su cinturón y activó un radiotransmisor. Cuando la señal que emitió se mezcló con las ondas musicales de Fiddler, las interrumpió y los animales se detuvieron bruscamente, cayendo al piso.

-¡Maldición! – viendo frustrados sus planes, Fiddler quiso escapar corriendo, pero la pareja de héroes se le echó encima derribándolo como si fueran dos tornados gemelos.

-¡Tu próxima parada será de vuelta a la cárcel! – le espetó Hourman, sonriendo.2

* * *

**En una galería de arte. **

**Simultáneamente. **

Icicle se llevaba valiosas figuras del local, previamente congelar con su arma de frío a los guardias de seguridad, cuando el Dr. Fate llegó junto con Conner al lugar.

-¡Debe ser una broma! – el Chico de Acero contempló el aspecto del villano y casi se echó a reír. Era un tipo flaco, vestido de blanco, narigón y bastante ridículo en apariencia. Miró al dúo de recién llegados con odio, pero sintió extrañeza cuando se detuvo a estudiar al acompañante del Señor de la Magia.

-¿Qué es esto, Fate? ¿Has traído a un crio para que te ayude? ¿Es que no puedes enfrentarme tú solo, como antes?

-¿Crio? ¡Este _"crio"_ te va a dar una buena paliza antes de meterte en la cárcel, _"narigón"_! – Conner volaba a su encuentro. Icicle levantó su arma y le apuntó. Un rayo frío surgió de ella y lo congelo, atrapándolo en un tempano de hielo.

-Eso fue fácil – el criminal dirigió su arma ahora hacia el Dr. Fate – Tu turno, querido viejo amigo…

-No – el místico se quedó parado, sin hacer nada – Todavía no has terminado con el chico.

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablando? ¡Míralo! ¡Está hecho un carámbano!

-¿Estás seguro?

Fate tenía razón. Los ojos de Conner se estaban iluminando de un brillo rojo, mismo que al aumentar su intensidad acabó derritiendo totalmente el hielo, vaporizándolo.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Icicle se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Visión de calor – explicó el muchacho – Súper-aliento – anticipó y procedió a soplar con fuerza sobre el delincuente. El resultado no se hizo esperar: ahora era Icicle el atrapado dentro de un tempano, inmovilizado – Esto es bien fácil. _¡Ojala todos los villanos fueran como este payaso! _

-Yo llevaré a Icicle ante las autoridades – dijo el Dr. Fate – Tú ve con Hawkman y Black Canary a ayudarles. Presiento que tendrán más dificultades de las esperadas…

-Despreocúpate. Voy volando – dijo Conner, y no mentía. Alzó vuelo y de inmediato cruzó la ciudad velozmente hacia donde el otro dúo de superhéroes combatían al tercer villano de la lista: Wizard.

El delincuente huía por un parque, tras haber robado una joyería, seguido de cerca por Hawkman (que iba por el aire) y Black Canary (que iba por tierra).

-Hola, amigos – saludó Conner, volando a la par del Hombre Halcón – El Doc dijo que necesitarían algo de ayuda extra…

-No te preocupes. Este es pan comido – Hawkman sonrió – Yo iré primero. Ustedes le darán el toque final.

Dicho y hecho, el hombre alado voló hacia Wizard. El villano –vestido como un auténtico mago de feria, como Conner constató con cierto estupor– volvió su varita mágica hacia el superhéroe y le lanzó un hechizo.

-¡Mis alas! – Hawkman se vio impulsado por ellas hacia atrás y luego hacia arriba – ¡Las ha embrujado! ¡No me responden!

-Tranquilo. Ya te tengo – Conner lo atajó en el aire, deteniéndolo – ¿Estás bien?

-Yo sí, pero canario no… ¡Mira!

Wizard estaba usando su magia ahora para convocar a dos seres de piedra surgidos del suelo. Entre ambos, apresaban a la chica y la derribaban con violencia.

-¡Hey! ¡Así no se trata a una dama! – Conner voló hacia el mago. Confundido, Wizard sólo atinó a enviar a sus soldados de roca contra él, mismos que el muchacho destrozó de dos puñetazos limpios, reduciéndolos a pedazos.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el delincuente, impresionado. Su distracción le basto a Black Canary para ponerse de pie y hacerle una toma de _Jiu-Jitsu_, dejándolo totalmente fuera de combate.

-Buen movimiento, señorita – la felicitó Conner. La rubia le sonrió.

-Gracias. Tú tampoco has estado mal… guapo – la chica le guiñó un ojo.

-Oh… Vaya… este… - el chico tartamudeó, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Black Canary era decididamente más mayor en edad que él (treinta y pico aproximadamente, en ese momento) y el tipo de coqueteo femenino que le dirigió en su cumplido era inusual para las mujeres de la época (1963). Lamentablemente para Conner, los pensamientos calenturientos que pudiera albergar por la chica deberían ser dejados de lado al suscitarse una urgencia mayor: _Superboy Prime estaba allí_.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**Al Filo del Mañana **

Estaba parado contra un árbol, observándolos con malicia, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho… Conner reaccionó instintivamente ante su presencia. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se colocó delante de Black Canary defendiéndola de cualquier ataque. Ya se temía lo peor y cuando gracias a la magia del Dr. Fate, el resto de la Sociedad de la Justicia llegó al lugar uniéndoseles, el Chico de Acero se imaginó que todo iba a terminar de una sola forma: **en una masacre**.

-Al fin te he encontrado – declaró Prime, comenzando a caminar hacia Conner y sus compañeros – Y veo que te has rodeado de aliados poderos. No importa. Los mataré a todos – sonrió, mientras hacía sonar los nudillos.

Pero sus intenciones homicidas se vieron truncadas cuando de nuevo el vórtice espaciotemporal se abrió y se lo tragó, junto con su doble. Casi a pesar suyo, Conner sintió un alivio enorme cuando el inexplicable fenómeno que los hacía rebotar como pelotas de ping-pong por la corriente temporal los sacó de allí. La Sociedad de la Justicia estaba a salvo.

Al desaparecer bruscamente los dos jóvenes, los viejos héroes se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Fue el Dr. Fate –tan ligado a la magia como estaba– quién ofreció una explicación para sus amigos que en el fondo, los llenó de más dudas que certezas respecto al destino final del chico:

-Nuestro amigo no pertenecía a nuestro tiempo y mundo – dijo – Su destino está más adelante, en una época todavía por venir y en un mundo por llegar.

-Pero, ¿volveremos a verlo algún día? – inquirió Black Canary, con cierta tristeza. No quería confesarlo, pero el chico la atraía enormemente. Tanto, que incluso no le hubiera molestado para nada la diferencia de edad entre ambos…

Fate no respondió. Sólo le dedicó una profunda mirada a través de la máscara dorada que cubría su rostro. Si sabía la respuesta o no –y canario estaba segura de que la sabía– se la guardó para sí mismo.

* * *

**Norteamérica. Después del Gran Desastre. **

**Futuro alternativo de la Tierra. **

En algún lugar del futuro, en una línea temporal entre el presente y el siglo 30 que Conner conocía, se alzaba un mundo distinto. Una tierra baldía y arrasada luego de que la Humanidad entera pereciera por culpa de un hecho devastador solamente conocido como _"El Gran Desastre"_.3

Nunca quedó claro qué fue exactamente ese Gran Desastre; si una catástrofe natural, el paso de un cometa por el sistema solar, el choque de un asteroide, un virus o cualquier otra cosa. Hasta se podría especular que fue la tan mentada Guerra Nuclear la que provocó el Desastre, pues hubo radiación. Pero en el momento presente en que el vórtice espaciotemporal depositó a Conner y a Superboy Prime en aquella desolada y yerma planicie cercana a las ruinas de la ciudad que alguna vez fuera Metrópolis, la radiación se encontraba en niveles seguros en casi todos lados.

-¡Este asunto de rebotar de tiempo en tiempo como pelota me tiene harto! – Prime no perdió tiempo y le asestó a Conner un puñetazo. El Chico de Acero salió despedido por el aire y se estrelló violentamente contra los restos de una antigua vivienda – Como sea, ¡esto termina aquí! ¡Voy a matarte de una jodida puta vez!

Superboy voló hacia él, con el puño fuertemente cerrado y listo para descargarle un buen golpe. Conner se puso de pie, parapetándose entre las ruinas, listo para contraatacar… y al momento todo se congeló.

El tiempo se detuvo. Prime quedó paralizado en el aire, en un gesto de agresión, lo mismo le sucedió a Conner, listo para defenderse del ataque. Sin embargo y pese a haberse petrificado en el momento de la acción, ambos seguían siendo conscientes y dueños absolutos de sus pensamientos.

-Bien. Eso está mucho mejor – dijo una persona, acercándose – Creo que ahora podremos sostener una pequeña conversación ustedes y yo, y evaluar un par de puntos interesantes.

Tanto Prime como Conner vieron acercarse caminando a un hombre mayor de piel oscura, vestido con unas sencillas prendas de entre casa, de color blanco. El desconocido sujeto se paró entre ambos y los miró detenidamente, dándose cuenta de la sorpresa que su sola presencia causaba entre los dos.

-Antes que nada, y sobre todo, antes de que sus juveniles mentes elaboren teorías disparatadas e incorrectas respecto a mi identidad (puesto que llevo la cara, el aspecto y el cuerpo de cierto conocido actor de raza negra), déjenme aclararles quién soy en verdad – el hombre hizo una pausa. Se aclaró la garganta – Me llamo Yahvé, pero soy mejor conocido por todos como DIOS. Mucho gusto.4

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**El Juicio a Superboy (I) **

Parado delante de los dos jóvenes inmóviles, Dios los observó con suma atención, mientras hablaba:

-De nuevo, el problema es la continuidad – dijo, cruzándose de brazos – El Multiverso, mal que nos pese, se sostiene con un delicado balance, un equilibrio justo y medido. Cada cosa ocupa su lugar, su justo sitio en la Creación. El asunto empieza a ir mal cuando se mezclan – hizo una pausa – Ahí está el problema: _no puede haber dos Superboy en un mismo universo_. Uno de ustedes sobra.

Silencio. Dios procedió a sentarse sobre una roca. Desde ahí, continuó hablando.

-Cuando ambos acabaron encerrados dentro del Muro, luego de su pelea, el problema quedó en suspenso. Todo se reanudó cuando escaparon de la pared. Otra vez nos enfrentábamos a una situación caótica. Evaluando posibilidades, intenté dejar que pelearan entre ustedes para que la cosa quede decidida de forma natural. De tanto en tanto, los moví por el tiempo y el espacio, para ver si el escenario influía positivamente para un lado o para el otro. Para mi desgracia, ustedes son muy buenos en lo suyo, chicos. Felicitaciones. Lograron sorprenderme bastante. Pero, como ya dije, tenemos un problema.

Silencio de nuevo. Dios chascó los dedos. Al instante, Conner y Superboy Prime se pudieron mover.

-¡No creo en ti! – declaró el superchico malvado, furioso – ¡Dios no existe! ¡Si existiera, mi universo nunca hubiera sido destruido durante la Crisis!

-Tierra-Prima vive de nuevo – respondió el Creador, tranquilamente.

-¡Esa no es _mi_ Tierra-Prima! ¡Es diferente! – exclamó el muchacho, cada vez más furioso – Además, lo repito: _¡No creo en Dios! ¡No creo que tú seas Dios!_

-Bueno… Míralo así: si no quieres creer que soy quien digo ser, piensa en mí como un Ser Superior, omnipotente, todopoderoso y último miembro de una raza cósmica de entidades similares que han dejado de existir hace eones. ¿Te gusta esa idea?

Prime no dijo nada. Miró al hombre sentado en la roca –el hombre parecido físicamente al actor Morgan Freeman– con odio.

-¿Eso es verdad? – terció Conner, más sosegado que su duplicado – Digo, esa historia sobre tu origen…

-¿Quién puede saberlo? – Dios sonrió, enigmático – Esa versión de mi origen es tan válida como cualquier otra. Ya ni yo lo sé. No es importante. El problema no soy yo… son ustedes.

Yahvé se puso de pie. Se paró en medio de ambos.

-Consideremos las opciones. Aquí tenemos a Superboy Prime…

Se hizo de noche de repente. Un haz de luz, como el foco de un reflector de teatro, iluminó al aludido. Dios siguió hablando.

-Enviado a la Tierra desde el condenado planeta Krypton. Hijo de las estrellas. Huérfano. Llegaste a la Tierra, a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, donde Jerry y Naomi Kent te adoptaron y te criaron, enseñándote valores y queriéndote más de lo que podrían haberte querido tus verdaderos padres. Eras el inmigrante definitivo. El mejor exponente de un mundo que supo ser glorioso. Como versión juvenil de Superman en tu universo, compartiste los dones especiales que eran tu derecho de nacimiento con tu tierra adoptiva. Estabas destinado a ser la personificación del sueño humano, y el mayor héroe que habría de conocer nunca este planeta… pero fallaste.

Dios se le acercó. Lo miró con dureza. Prime le devolvió la mirada, sin respeto ni temor. Sólo pudo sostenérsela al otro un rato. Un brillo de autoridad y poder en los ojos del Señor lo obligaron a bajar los suyos, incomodo.

-Tu noble sacrificio al final de la Crisis quedó totalmente opacado por tu maldad. Tu descenso a las más oscuras profundidades del infierno de tu alma solo trajo dolor y sufrimiento a tus semejantes. Muchos han perdido la vida por ti.

-No es mi culpa.

-¿No?

-No – Prime levantó la mirada, apenas – Alexander influyó en mí. ¡Él tiene la culpa de mi "oscuridad", como la llamas!

-Ah. Alexander Luthor, hijo del Luthor de Tierra-3. Es cierto: Alex fue para ti una mala influencia.

-Efectivamente – Superboy se cruzó de brazos – ¡Si tienes que culpar a alguien de mi supuesta maldad, cúlpalo a él!

-…Pero Alex ya no está aquí, ¿verdad? – Dios sonrió, suspicaz – Está muerto. Por ende, está más allá de tu alcance… pero no del mío.

Hubo un fogonazo, una explosión luminosa. Con mudo asombro, una figura vestida con traje dorado y cabello rojo se materializó en el lugar: **Alexander Luthor Jr. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**El Juicio a Superboy (II) **

Alexander pestañeó. Miró a su alrededor, confundido. Reparó en las tres figuras reunidas cerca y finalmente habló:

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Alex fue una mala influencia para ti, lo admito – continuó diciéndole Dios a Superboy Prime – pero al final de cuentas, estaba en su naturaleza. Es doloroso que yo lo diga, pero los Luthor, sean del universo que sean, tienen tendencia a seguir el camino de la maldad. Tú, por el contrario, no. Tus padres adoptivos te criaron con amor, te enseñaron el camino, lo que es correcto y lo que no. Sabías, en lo más profundo de tu ser, que lo que Alex te propuso cuando te habló de reestructurar el universo estaba mal.

Prime agachó la cabeza. No dijo nada. Las palabras de aquél ser que se le presentaba enfrente con forma humana eran duras, directas y cortantes. Iguales a una espada de doble filo.

-En realidad, no tienes excusa, hijo – Dios meneó la cabeza, triste – En todo momento has podido elegir y cuando diste uso de ese preciado don que les he otorgado a todos los seres vivientes, el libre albedrio, lo utilizaste para optar por las tinieblas. Así que Alex Luthor no es culpable de tus actos. El único culpable de ellos, el único responsable erestú.

-¿Podría explicarme alguien que hago aquí? – exigió Alex, alzando la voz.

-Silencio – dijo Dios. El joven Luthor se quedó mudo súbitamente. Desesperado, empezó a hacer aspavientos con las manos. El Creador, habiendo cumplido con su objetivo el convocado, lo despachó con un gesto. Alex acabó evaporándose en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido.

Desde su lugar, Conner observaba todo lo que ocurría bastante impresionado. Fue justo en ese momento cuando Yahvé se volvió hacia él, lo mismo que el foco de luz que hasta entonces había iluminado a Superboy Prime.

-Conner Jerome Kent. Otro caso singular. Y muy distinto al tuyo – Dios se le acercó – Surgido de un "error" en la teletransportación que te trajo a la Tierra, acabó también en ella. Sin embargo, por caprichos de la Física Quántica, no en la Tierra del mismo universo sino en la de otro y en un tiempo diferente, un tiempo futuro. El siglo 30.

Al mirar a Conner, Dios lo contemplaba más benevolentemente que a su contrapartida.

-Allí, fue adoptado por una buena familia, descendientes ellos de Lois Lane y Clark Kent. Fueron ellos, Eben y Sarah Kent, quienes no solo le dieron su nombre y apellido, sino que también le dijeron que era (como ellos) descendiente directo del más grande y noble superhéroe que su Tierra había conocido: SUPERMAN. Creció creyendo que por eso tenía superpoderes, cuando la realidad era otra.

Conner agachó la cabeza, entristecido.

-He vivido toda mi vida bajo una mentira – murmuró.

-Lo que motivó a Eben y a Sarah (tus padres adoptivos) a ocultarte la verdad no fue un acto deliberado de maldad, todo lo contrario. Ellos no tenían superpoderes, pese a provenir de un linaje cuyo miembro fundador alguna vez los tuvo. Ellos vieron en ti el brillo de nobleza, de dignidad y heroísmo de su antepasado y quisieron que lo conservaras. Que lo honraras. Por eso te instaron de pequeño a seguir su camino…

-Y es lo que he venido intentando hacer – explicó el muchacho.

-Lo sé. Y realmente, si de mí dependiera, el veredicto sobre cuál de los dos debe existir y cual no, queda más que claro. Pero así no funcionan las cosas. Y no estaría siendo justo, de modo que tal y como lo veo la única resolución posible que hay es dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso.

-¿Y eso cómo debemos interpretarlo, _sabelotodo_? – inquirió Prime, molesto. A su alrededor, repentinamente la luz del día volvió, iluminando el yermo y desolado paisaje del mundo post-apocalíptico.

-Deberán luchar – sentenció Yahvé, más serio que nunca – Lo harán aquí, en un mundo muerto, sin humanos que puedan ser lastimados. Utilizaran todos sus poderes sin excepción y el vencedor es el que seguirá existiendo. Por el contrario, quien pierda desaparecerá para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

**Superboy Vs Superboy Prime **

La gran batalla dio inicio. Súbitamente, los dos Superboy se lanzaron uno encima del otro, en un titánico ataque. El choque de los dos superpoderosos hizo volar a Conner por el aire kilómetros hacia las ruinas de Metrópolis. Allí, en el mundo posterior al Gran Desastre, la famosa "Ciudad del Mañana" se hallaba en su mayor parte sumergida por las aguas del atlántico, desbordadas cuando la catástrofe planetaria ocurrió. Tan solo los más altos rascacielos de antaño se erguían como guardianes silentes del desolado paramo.

Debido al impacto del golpe de Prime, Conner acabó estrellándose contra el esqueleto derruido del Daily Planet, atravesando paredes y terminando desparramado entre los restos de la antigua redacción del periódico metropolitano.

"_Eso dolió"_, pensó mientras se ponía de pie y escupía sangre al piso, _"Está decidido a matarme. No cree que aquél sujeto sea Dios, pero no duda de que es alguien poderoso. ¡Está decidido a todo! Creo que es hora de cambiar de estrategia…" _

Superboy Prime no tardó en hacerse presente en el lugar. Entró flotando por el agujero abierto en una pared y se plantó allí. Conner había desaparecido. Frunciendo el ceño, procedió a buscarlo utilizando todos sus súper-sentidos.

-Sal, sal de donde estés, cerdito – canturreó, con una sádica y enfermiza sonrisa en los labios – No puedes esconderte de mí. _¡Sal y enfréntame como un hombre, gallina! _

Alguien le tocó el hombro. Prime se volvió de prisa en esa dirección… solo para hallar nada.

-¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Ven aquí! – exigió.

-Aquí estoy – le dijo Conner, a su espalda. Cuando Prime se volvió hacia allí de nuevo, fue recibido por un tremendo puñetazo entre ceja y ceja. Salió despedido por el aire y acabó atravesando rascacielos tras rascacielos en su camino…

Conner ya volaba a su encuentro. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando su rival volvió a la carga y lo embistió. Juntos se derrumbaron hacia el agua que inundaba Metrópolis y se hundieron en ella.

Segundos después Conner volvió a salir a la superficie, producto del golpe que Prime le había dado y el mismo villano ya iba tras él. Se enfrentaron de nuevo en el aire y el muchacho de la playera negra, la "S" roja en el pecho y los pantalones vaqueros acabó sobre la terraza de otro ruinoso edificio.

-Esto está siendo muy fácil – Prime se plantó ante él – ¡Vamos! ¡No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes! ¡Pelea! ¡No te reprimas! ¡Demuéstrame de qué estás hecho!

-Si insistes…

_¡PAM! _Esta vez, el que salió despedido por el aire fue Prime. Conner no le dio tiempo a nada y voló hacia arriba, llegando supervelozmente antes que él a las alturas. Allí, con un nuevo puñetazo, lo mandó de nuevo hacia abajo. El Superboy maligno acabó enterrado en el fondo del mar, entre el resto de la ciudad sumergida, aparentemente derrotado.

Conner flotó en el aire, esperando. No tuvo que hacerlo demasiado; las aguas burbujearon y bulleron, y Prime volvió a la carga, aullando furioso.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!

La amenaza solo se quedó en eso. Más rápido que él, el superchico de Tierra-54 descargó un solo y contundente golpe seco en el abdomen de su rival, quitándole el oxígeno. Prime se desplomó y terminó cayendo sobre el tejado del Planet. Conner descendió a su lado y se limitó a mirarlo.

-¿A qué… estás esperando? – jadeó Prime, mirándolo con odio. Intentaba recuperar el resuello – ¡Acaba… conmigo de una vez!

-No. No soy como tú. No soy un asesino. Para mí, esto acabó aquí.

-¡Entonces eres más idiota de lo que crees! – Superboy se puso de pie – ¡Yo no tendré contemplaciones contigo!

Iba a atacar. Una voz cargada de poder y de autoridad atronó los cielos de ese mundo y lo detuvo.

-BASTA – dijo Dios, apareciendo al lado de los dos jóvenes – Suficiente.

Yahvé suspiró. Se pasó una mano por la cara, agotado. Luego, se cruzó de brazos y los observó detenidamente.

-Está más que claro que, físicamente, están muy parejos – declaró – Este combate podría prolongarse por siglos y aun así no hallaríamos al ganador – hizo una pausa – Por otro lado, Conner ha demostrado una vez más su nobleza al no quitarte la vida, Prime. Y mira que podría haberlo hecho cientos de veces…

-¡Es un cobarde! – lo acusó el Superboy maligno.

-No soy un asesino – repitió Conner – Sé que necesitas un ganador para esta pelea, pero me reúso a terminarla en un baño de sangre. Si es tu voluntad y siendo que eres quien dices ser, la elección del ganador te corresponde a ti. Si no me consideras digno de existir, elimíname a mí en lugar de a él.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que pides? – Dios lo miró con fuerza. Prime sonrió, pensando que su contrapartida era un auténtico ridículo, un estúpido irremediable.

-Lo estoy – dijo, con firmeza – No voy a seguir peleando. No voy a matarlo.

-…Y aceptarías ser borrado de la existencia, ¿aun sabiendo que dejarías suelto a un gran mal en el universo?

-Prime es terrible… pero no voy a matarlo. Cuando me sacrifiqué con él en el Muro, fue para encerrarlo. Si no puedo detenerlo yo, confío en que alguien algún día lo haga. Pero no me pidas que lo mate. No voy a cargar con una vida en mi consciencia. Eso, no.

Silencio. Dios miró a Conner asintiendo. Prime rió.

-Eres un idiota, hermanito – se mofó – Pero si quieres suicidarte, allá tú. _¡Elimínale!_

-No.

-¿No?

-No – Dios sonrió – Por lo visto, esto demuestra varias cosas. La primera, la nobleza de este chico. Es capaz de dar la vida antes que tomar la de otro, incluso si ese otro eres tú. La segunda… está visto que quizás ninguno de los dos puede vencer al otro porque ambos son necesarios. Quizás el uno esté incompleto sin el otro…

-¿Entonces?

Dios guardó silencio. Estudió detenidamente el caso.

-Sí. Tierra-Prima y Tierra-54. Dos mundos separados, igual que ustedes. Dos polos opuestos que, empero, necesitan el uno del otro para completarse. He ahí el _quid_ de la cuestión.

Yahvé se apartó de ellos un poco, tomando cierta distancia.

-Prime necesita tu nobleza, Conner, tu rectitud, tu humanidad y compasión – explicó – y tú necesitas su fuerza, su arrojo, su decisión, su impetuosidad, para convertirte en el héroe que estás destinado a ser. Mientras ambos sigan existiendo por separado nunca habrá paz, ni este entuerto encontrara solución. Por lo tanto, voy a intervenir directamente (aunque tenga que desdecirme de que cuando las cosas se mezclan, nada bueno sale de ello) para corregir y subsanar este error.

La figura humana del Creador se llenó de luz. Un resplandor tremendo que cegó a los dos jóvenes y que iluminó todo. Era un fulgor que empequeñecía al del Sol.

-SUPERBOY PRIME Y CONNER KENT – clamó una voz que era como truenos estallando en el aire – SÓLO PUEDE HABER UNO DE USTEDES. POR LO TANTO, YA NO SERAN DOS, SINO UNO…

-¡No! ¡No! – gritó Prime, mientras una energía infinita lo envolvía y lo fundía con su contraparte. Conner cerró los ojos cuando le pasó lo mismo que a su doble… y volvió a abrirlos cuando la fusión entre ambos acabó.

Ahora, donde había dos jóvenes kryptonianos se alzaba uno solo, vestido con un nuevo traje azul y una capa roja, portando con orgullo y la "S" en el pecho.

¡HE AQUÍ AL HIJO DEL MAÑANA! – proclamó la voz de Dios – ¡HE AQUÍ A SUPERBOY ULTIMATE!5

* * *

**Epilogo **

**El Hijo del Mañana, hoy… **

**Tierra-54. Metrópolis. **

**El presente… **

Superman sobrevolaba la ciudad, observándola toda. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, mientras cruzaba el cielo.

"_Todo parece estar tranquilo"_, pensó, _"Durante dos días, casi no ha habido crímenes en Metrópolis. Sería genial que fuera la prueba de que el mundo del hampa entendió mi mensaje. Mientras yo esté a cargo de esta ciudad, no podrán…" _

Un sorpresivo grito de ayuda –captado por su superoído– interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo en el aire y se volvió en la dirección del pedido de socorro, solo para ver con su visión telescópica a una mujer atrapada en un automóvil que había caído de un puente al rio.

-Creo que anticipé mis buenos deseos – murmuró, frunciendo el ceño – Una dama en apuros. ¡Y qué dama! ¡Lois!

De inmediato, voló velozmente hacia el lugar. No sabía cómo Lois se había metido en semejante embrollo, pero ya habría tiempo de averiguarlo más tarde. Ahora tenía que salvarla.

Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando otra figura roja y azul, mucho más veloz que él, lo sobrepasó y se zambulló en el agua, sacando el automóvil con la periodista dentro.

-¿Pero qué…? – Superman no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Una versión de sí mismo más joven estaba ayudando a Lois Lane a salir del coche, tendiéndole una mano.

-¿Está bien, señorita Lane? – inquirió el joven, con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios. Ella lo miró, perpleja.

-¿Smallville? – le susurró – ¿Eres tú?

-Oh. Me temo que no soy precisamente él, pero le debo mi existencia, eso si – le dijo el chico. Se volvió justo para recibir al Hombre de Acero, quien recién llegaba al lugar con la boca abierta de la sorpresa – Hola, Clark. Tú no me recuerdas, pero yo sí.6 Me llamo Superboy Ultimate y vengo del futuro para ayudarte…

**UN NUEVO PRINCIPIO…**

* * *

**1 La aparición en este relato de la SJA suscitará en el lector avezado el siguiente interrogante: _¿Esta historia transcurre en el universo de Tierra-2? _Una muy buena pregunta, a decir verdad. La respuesta, tal vez más adelante… o tal vez no, je.**

**2 Si el lector piensa –con justa razón– que la resolución de esta "amenaza" es tremendamente fácil y que los métodos de los villanos más que inspirar miedo son risibles, le aclaro que no es idea mía. Por esa época en la que transcurre esta parte del relato (década de los sesenta, más o menos) hechos así eran muy comunes en los comics de superhéroes. Eran otras épocas, más sencillas a decir verdad. Quise imprimir el mismo ritmo que imperaba en las historietas de por aquel entonces, tan dadas a héroes con capuchas y villanos con planes que más que horror, daban risa.**

**3 El lector reconocerá de inmediato este lugar. Es el distópico futuro alternativo de Kamandi, el último sobreviviente. Actualmente este sitio ha vuelto a estar de moda ya que los autores contemporáneos de DC lo incluyeron entre la lista de las nuevas tierras del renacido Multiverso.**

**4 En la mayoría de mis relatos (sobre todo aquellos de Superman), Dios aparece utilizando la forma de Morgan Freeman, al igual que como el actor de raza negra lo interpretaba en la película "Todopoderoso", junto a Jim Carrey. Como sin duda esta imagen está ligada a la del Creador en el imaginario popular cinéfilo de los últimos tiempos, es un cliché que he deseado conservar para mis relatos.**

**5 De acuerdo a los diccionarios de inglés-español que consulte, el término _"Ultimate"_ se refiere a algo último, final, definitivo. También a algo colosal. La idea es de que este Superboy (fusión del Chico de Acero de Tierra-Prima y el de Tierra-54) sea el Superboy Definitivo.**

**6 Conner y Clark se conocieron brevemente durante la primera aventura de la saga de Superboy, titulada _"1984"_. Allí, Conner viajaba atrás en el tiempo desde el siglo 30 para salvar la vida de un Clark Kent de seis años de edad. Eventualmente, Clark pierde la memoria de semejante encuentro pero por fortuna, parece que ahora la vida la va a dar una segunda oportunidad al reencontrarse con el "primo Conner", como le llamaba en esa historia que desde ya, recomiendo al ocasional lector consultar para entender esta parte.**


End file.
